


Extraordinarily Pretty Teeth, Beauty Lingers Out Of Reach

by trashcangimmick



Series: Devour Me [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Humiliation, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat-Stepping, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Whipping, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Gavin wants to take two cocks at once. RK900 has the perfect plan to make that happen.





	Extraordinarily Pretty Teeth, Beauty Lingers Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, here’s a garbage fire. I have so many feelings about dickreed, and reed800, and Connorcest. Let’s smash them all together.

Gavin has been to RK’s apartment exactly twice, even though they’ve been doing… whatever it is they’re doing, for like five months already. The first time, Gavin was inside for maybe fifteen minutes while RK took care of some some weird update that required his ‘home dock’ instead of the one at the station. The second time, Gavin was blackout drunk. He remembers nothing but waking up on the couch with a massive hangover and being promptly ushered out into the blazing sunlight of an unpleasant Saturday morning.

 

So when he gets a text telling him the code for a lock box, and that he should let himself in with the spare key, he is understandably confused.

 

**what? why?**

 

**_Because I said so. Be there by 18:00 this evening._ **

 

**why do i have to be there at a certain time if you aren’t there? or… why can’t you just let me in?**

 

**_I have other matters to attend to. And I want you to be ready when we arrive. You will find the necessary supplies in the cabinet below the sink._ **

 

**we??? supplies??? the fuckk are u talking about dude**

 

**_You’re asking an awful lot of questions._ **

 

**screw u dickweed i’m not coming over unless u tell me wahts going on**

 

**_When I said we, I was referring to RK800 and myself._ **

 

**_Supplies: a douche, lubricant, and several toys in various sizes that should more than adequately prepare you for anal penetration._ **

 

**I AM NOT LETTING CONNER FUCK ME IN THE ASS**

 

**_I’ll fuck you in the ass. RK800 can fuck one of your other holes._ **

 

**WHY WOULD YOU THINK THIS WAS OK**

 

**_You have expressed the desire to be penetrated by two partners at once. RK800 and I have a friendly enough relationship. He also looks like me, so I won’t feel jealous seeing you with someone else._ **

 

**_I’ve thought it over very carefully. This is the best way to indulge your admittedly whorish desires._ **

 

**_You’re taking longer than usual to respond._ **

 

**_I thought your animosity towards RK800 was based in sexual attraction. I downloaded his memories at the time of my activation. You behaved towards him the exact way you behaved towards me before we became physically involved._ **

 

**_Have I misinterpreted the situation?_ **

 

**fuck you**

 

**_If you are truly uncomfortable with the idea of bringing RK800 into our sex life, that is acceptable. I’m sure he’ll understand. I can tell him not to come over. You and I can have the night to ourselves._ **

 

**_Please express an opinion one way or the other. I’ll have to alert him that his presence is no longer necessary._ **

 

**u realize this is a shitty thing to spring on someone**

 

**_I suppose I miscalculated. I thought you’d be so excited about getting two of your holes filled at once that you’d be able to set aside past interpersonal conflicts._ **

 

**i fucking hate u**

 

**_Do you want me to tell RK800 not to come over?_ **

 

**no**

 

**_So you do want him to come over and fuck you?_ **

 

**yes**

 

**_Good. I want you ready, naked, and kneeling by the door no later than 18:45._ **

 

***

 

RK’s apartment is neat and sterile. Minimal furniture. No decoration. It’s a robot’s apartment. Utterly utilitarian. Gavin half expected that there wouldn’t be towels or soap. But the bathroom was fully stocked, even had an unopened package of toothbrushes on the counter. RK must have gone shopping for him.

 

He’s trying not to think about that. Like he’s trying not to think about the takeout from his favorite chinese place already in the fridge or the fresh pack of Spirit Yellows on the kitchen table.

 

Its 19:03. Gavin is sitting on the couch, halfway through the six pack he picked up to help him cope with the current situation. He’s still fully clothed. Watching the game. Trying not to think about the plug in his ass, and just how _open_ he feels.

 

He jumps a little when he hears a key scrape in the lock. The squeak of the front door swinging open. Gavin can’t quite see down the short hall. But it’s only a moment before Connor appears. Followed by RK900, expression neutral, unsurprised at Gavin’s flagrant disregard of clear instructions.

 

“Good evening, Detective Reed.” Connor smiles. Cheery as always. Even if he and RK900 have the same vocal chip, Gavin would be able to tell them apart in a pitch black room. The delivery is completely different. It’s a house cat vs. a fucking jaguar.

 

“What’s up, trash can?” Gavin mimics the friendly tone and takes another sip of his beer.

 

“Gavin.” RK’s eyebrows creep upwards. “You will not address our guest that way.”

 

“Bite me.”

 

Retribution is swift. Gavin blinks and RK is looming over him. RK grabs the beer bottle and sets it on he coffee table. Next thing Gavin knows, he’s being dragged unceremoniously to the floor. RK pins him face-up, toe of his boot pressing into Gavin’s throat.

 

“Let’s try that again.” RK nods at a seemingly shell shocked Connor.

 

“Um… Good evening, Detective Reed?”

 

RK presses down enough to cut off oxygen for a quick moment before letting up. It’s a warning shot. Gavin knows it. He’s also never known what’s good for him.

 

“Good evening, you _plastic prick.”_

 

RK steps on his throat. Choking him. Gavin thrashes, kicking against the floor uselessly, grabbing at RK’s boot, trying to push it away. Of course, he’s unsuccessful.

 

“It appears that Detective Reed is suffering from a lack of oxygen,” Connor offers.

 

“Yes. He is. Don’t worry, he has a hand signal to make it stop if he really wants to.”

 

“I see.”

 

The room starts to spin. Gavin’s limbs feel weaker. It’s harder to move. He can’t focus. Can’t think about anything but the throbbing in his face and between his legs.

 

The pressure lets up and he gasps.

 

“Are you misbehaving because you feel the need to prove something? I assure you, RK800 understands exactly the sort of slut you are. I’ve shown him what you look like, crying on a cock and begging to be hit. He’s already lost any respect he might have had for you.”

 

“I don’t—“

 

RK shoots a nasty expression in Connor’s direction. Gavin can only guess at what it means. Or, he might be able to guess if RK’s boot didn’t press down into his jugular again. There’s going to be a mark. Fuck.

 

Gavin is buzzing all over with a pleasant warmth. His lungs ache. He’s dizzy. The darkness creeps in. He’s having trouble keeping his eyes open.

 

The pressure disappears. Gavin is too disoriented to move right away. So RK takes the opportunity to grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a shaky standing position. He pins both of Gavin’s arms behind his back, holding them there as he wraps his other hand around Gavin’s tender throat.

 

“You will address RK800 by his designation or as ‘sir’. Continued insubordination is not in your best interests. Do you understand?”

 

Gavin nods. Blinking. The world is still blurry at the edges.

 

“RK800, would you please assist me in removing Gavin’s clothing.”

 

Connor approaches, still looking skittish. He makes eye contact as he draws close enough to trace his fingers along Gavin’s belt.

 

“Is this OK?” He asks, looking directly at Gavin. Not RK.

 

Gavin doesn’t even contemplate answering. He sneers and starts to struggle. RK jerks his arms upwards enough for it to be painful and he quickly stills.

 

“Don’t ask him questions.” RK sounds amused. “He’s a stupid little slut with worthless opinions. The only reason I haven’t gagged him already is that I want to see you fuck his mouth. If you are uncertain of anything, please address your queries to me.”

 

Connor nods and gets to work. He kneels to take off Gavin’s shoes and socks. Gavin resists the urge to kick him, only because he doesn’t want RK to dislocate one of his shoulders. That’s not the fun sort of pain. He closes his eyes when Connor unzips his jeans and tugs them down along with his underwear. Connor must know about him already, if RK showed him recordings. He still hates this. Being exposed and vulnerable in front of a piece of shit like Connor.

 

“Touch him, if you want to.” RK’s lips brush against the side of Gavin’s neck. “I bet he’s already wet for us.”

 

Gavin squirms. Not even really trying to get away. Smooth fingers trail up his thigh. Barely brush against where he’s slick and aching. Fuck.

 

“He is…” Connor sounds—breathless isn’t the right word. Reverent? Elated?

 

Gavin opens his eyes to watch as one of those long fingers sink into him. There’s a heady swooping sensation in his stomach. An intense rush of lust. Connor brushes a thumb against Gavin’s cock and it’s enough to make him moan.

 

“Don’t let him come.” RK’s voice cuts through the fog. “Not until we’re both inside him.”

 

RK lets go of Gavin’s throat. There’s no question about where he’s headed. But Gavin still shudders when he feels that gentle tug on the plug inside him. RK twists it. Pulls it out a few centimeters, presses it back in. Connor slips another finger in beside the first. Gavin isn’t sure whether he wants to push back or forward.

 

“Kiss him.” RK slides the plug most of the way out before forcing it back in.

 

Gavin gasps. Connor chooses that moment to lean forward and lick into his mouth. It’s different. Much less aggressive. It soft, and sticky sweet, and Gavin _hates it._ He bites down on Connor’s lower lip, hard enough to taste that metallic tang of Therium. Connor yelps and pulls back, even going so far as to withdraw his fingers. What a bitch. There’s a smear of blue on his chin. Gavin laughs at him all of two seconds before RK picks him up, arms pinned against his sides, and carries him towards the bedroom. Gavin struggles the whole way. Kicking and writhing. _Put me down, you asshole._ Unsure of exactly what’s gonna happen to him, but excited by the prospects.

 

RK tugs his closet open and pulls some sort of lever. Two wooden planks descend from the ceiling. Clearly the ‘X’ of a St. Andrew’s cross. When it touches down, Gavin can see the padded wrist cuffs fixed to the beams. RK keeps a firm hold on his waist as he tugs Gavin’s hoodie and t-shirt off, leaving him completely naked. He bulldozes over Gavin’s escape attempts, shoving him against the cross, and cuffing his hands above his head. Then a wadded up silk tie is being shoved into Gavin’s mouth. RK ties a strip of cloth over his eyes, leaving him in darkness.

 

“Is he always like this?” Connor’s voice sounds somewhat distant, like he’s still standing near the doorway or something.

 

“Usually. He enjoys putting up a fight and acting like a brat just to see what will happen.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand it.”

 

“You don’t have to. Would you like to do the honors of correcting his behavior, or shall I?”

 

“You go ahead.”

 

Gavin hears the clink of a belt buckle. The telltale swish of leather cutting through air, half a second before it strikes him, painting a line of white-hot pain across his ass. He jolts. Clenching down on the plug that’s still inside him. Groaning around the cloth in his mouth. RK is always precise. He manages to slap the belt down in exactly the same spot three more times in rapid succession. Gain tugs at the restraints, just to feel how trapped he is. RK moves on, belting him across the backs of his thighs. Making him twitch and moan.

 

RK isn’t hitting him with the buckle side. Gavin wishes he would. But he can’t move. Can’t speak. Can’t do anything to provoke harsher punishment. So he just takes it. He can feel himself starting to slump against the cross, letting it take more of his weight. He’s not relaxed, exactly. He can’t help tensing after every blow. But his mind slows down. He starts to slip into that place where everything is fuzzy and quiet. Where there’s nothing but sensation. The sharpness of leather slapping against his skin. The heat it leaves behind. The throbbing discomfort, twisting with pleasant tingling.

 

“He gets very red.” Connor’s voice is closer than before. The whipping has stopped. Gavin feels smooth fingers trailing across his ass.

 

“Yes. He also bruises easily. It’s fascinating.”

 

“I have never attempted to leave marks on Hank. I’m now curious.”

 

“Some humans don’t enjoy it. I would ask him first.”

 

“Of course.”

 

God. Being talked about like he’s not there. Like he’s an object. A toy. Gavin shivers. He’s so goddamn wet. Has been for ages. A hand curls around the back of Gavin’s neck and squeezes.

 

“I hope you’re feeling a little more agreeable now. It’s going to be hard for both of us to fuck you if you’re restrained.”

 

Gavin nods. Slow. Careful. He’s still struggling against the pull of his baser desires. That siren song telling him to just give up. Give in. Let himself be used. Let himself _enjoy_ it.

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” RK murmurs, right into Gavin’s ear. “I’m going to release you. Then you’re going to be a very good boy and get on your knees. I want you to show RK800 how much you love sucking cock. If you bite him, or so much as graze your teeth against him, then I’m going to tie your hands behind your back and lock you in the closet. I will then proceed to fuck RK800 myself, and you won’t get to have any orgasms for a week.”

 

Fuck. Gavin wasn’t going to bite anyone on the dick tonight, he’s not that much of an asshole. But the idea of listening to RK fuck somebody and not being able to touch himself makes his head spin. He’d probably die of an pulmonary embolism or something.

 

Besides, RK takes forced chastity very seriously. He will follow Gavin fucking everywhere, even into the bathroom or the shower, to make sure he doesn’t try to get himself off. Last time that happened, Gavin wasn’t allowed to come for eleven goddamn days. When RK finally touched him, it was over in ninety seconds flat. Fun as the finale was, Gavin doesn’t wanna endure that sort of constant, inescapable horniness ever again.

 

The handcuffs click, releasing him. Gavin waits. Standing there patiently as RK slips a couple fingers in his mouth to pull the tie out. He’s a little dry for blowing somebody. Like RK can read his mind, he’s pressing a water bottle into Gavin’s hand.

 

“Drink.”

 

Gavin does. He drains the entire bottle before handing it back. RK guides him away from the cross with a gentle touch on his shoulder. He presses down. Gavin kneels and opens his mouth, glad to still have the blindfold. He doesn’t want to look Connor in the eyes while this is happening. He doesn’t even want to think about who’s attached to the dick bumping against his lips. He just flicks his tongue out, traces it along warm, tasteless skin, slicking it up before taking it into his mouth.

 

But this is wrong. Gavin can move freely. He has complete agency. Nothing binding his hands. Nobody pulling his hair or holding him down. He doesn’t like this. His skin is crawling. He needs… he needs…

 

Fingers tangle in his hair. Tug enough to sting. The force is immediate. Pushing Gavin forward and yanking him back. Forcing him to take more. Faster. The anxiety threatening to swell in his chest immediately settles.

 

Gavin lets himself get lost in the feedback loop of hollowing his cheeks, letting a cock slide repeatedly between his lips. He doesn’t swallow. Just lets the drool run down his chin. Sloppy. Dirty. He’s a dirty fucking whore.

 

“You can fuck his throat. He likes it.” RK pulls on Gavin’s hair even harder, making him whimper.

 

The hesitance is palpable. But Connor starts to thrust. Edging farther. Gavin tries to relax. Take it. Even if it’s not rough enough. Deep enough. He barely feels like gagging.

 

RK’s grip loosens a bit. He strokes a thumb down the side of Gavin’s head. “Good boy,” he murmurs. “Such a good little cockslut. You love being used like this, don’t you?”

 

Gavin can’t help shivering. It’s the only way he can respond. Well, that and the fact that he’s so wet it must be dripping onto the goddamn floor by now.

 

Connor starts to speed up. Actually growing a pair? Really pushing into Gavin’s throat. Abusing it. Making the muscles spasm and clench, in an effort to push him back out. Connor lets out a soft groan. Bitch has probably never felt anything like this before. Anderson definitely isn’t the type who’d let somebody fuck his throat. It gives Gavin a twisted little thrill, thinking the might be taking something resembling a _first time._

 

“Stop.”

 

Gavin can hear the smirk in RK’s voice. Connor’s hips stutter. Resistant. But then he pauses. RK tugs Gavin back, and Connor’s cock slips out of his mouth with a wet _pop_.

 

“Can’t have you getting carried away just yet. We have big plans, after all. Clothes off. On the bed.”

 

It’s kind of strange to hear RK ordering someone else around like that. Connor must comply. Gavin hears the rustling of clothing and the creak of mattress springs.

 

Two fingers press into Gavin’s mouth. He sucks on them. Feeling warm. Comforted. The blindfold falls away. He blinks a few times, trying to make his eyes focus. Connor is naked, sprawled across the bed. It’s weird how similar he and RK look. But also different. Connor has a few freckles scattered across his stomach and thighs. A smooth chest, where RK has a dusting of hair. His nipples are a dusky pink instead of brown. His dick is smaller. Ha.

 

RK withdraws his fingers, cupping Gavin’s chin.

 

“All right, baby. It’s showtime. Be a good boy and get on RK800’s cock.”

 

Gavin has a little trouble standing up. His legs feel weak. RK helps him up onto the bed. He stays close by, still standing, watching as Gavin crawls into position, straddling Connor’s hips. He reaches down, holding the base of Connor’s cock. Stroking it a few times as he lines it up.

 

He turns his head to look at RK as he slowly sinks down. God. RK’s still dressed. Hands clasped behind his back. Watching so intently with those cold blue eyes.

 

“How’s it feel baby?” He tilts his head.

 

“OK I guess…” Gavin rolls his hips experimentally. Connor moans and grabs his ass.

 

“There’s no need to play coy. We both know how much you love riding a nice fat dick.”

 

“Maybe it’s not fat enough.”

 

“RK800, slap him.”

 

“W-what?” Connor gasps.

 

“We can’t let him insult you like that. Go on. Slap him in the face.”

 

Gavin looks down at Connor. Halfway curious about what’s gonna happen. RK is bound to step in if Connor can’t man up. But then there’s a blue of motion, a pleasant sting on Gavin’s cheek. He can’t help grinding down on Connor’s dick a little faster. He’s so fucking wet, every motion makes a disgusting slick noise.

 

RK slips off his jacket. Leaves the shirt and tie on. He climbs onto the bed without even unzipping his pants. Gavin doesn’t like not being able to see him anymore. But then there’s a hand on his shoulder. A looming presence behind him. RK grabs the base of the plug that’s still in him and pulls it out slowly.

 

Gavin goes still. Waiting. Not breathing. He hears a zipper being pulled down. Then the thick head of RK’s cock is pressing against him.

 

“You ready, baby?” It’s a raspy whisper, right against his ear. Gavin whines. He can’t help it.

 

“Yes. Give it to me.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

_“Please.”_

 

“You know what I want to hear.” RK pushes forward just enough to edge the head of his cock in and then pulls back out.

 

It’s more than anyone can be expected to cope with.

 

_“Pleasedaddyfuckme.”_

 

RK slides in. All the way in. It fucking burns. But Gavin is so desperate for it, he doesn’t care. He just relaxes into it. Takes it. RK wraps his hands around Gavin’s hips and lifts him before forcing him back down. He starts slow at first. Gavin tries to help, but his legs feel like they’re going to give out on him. So he just lets RK move him up and down like a sex doll.

 

Gavin is so incredibly full. He’s shaking.

 

“Fuck,” Connor breathes. “900… I can feel you.”

 

RK bites into the side of Gavin’s neck. Hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to draw a few droplets of blood.

 

 _“Daddy,”_ Gavin shudders.

 

He’s coming. Without anyone even touching his dick. He’s shuddering, clenching around both the cocks inside him. It’s too much. He can’t take it. But RK doesn’t let him stop. Gavin is sobbing from the over stimulation. Clutching at RK’s forearms to feel like there’s anything anchoring him to reality.

 

 _“Oh no,”_ Connor groans. “I’m–I’m going to–”

 

“Already?” RK sounds terribly amused. “Well… if you must, go ahead. Come inside him. He likes it.”

 

Connor’s hips jerk. Once, twice, then his eyes close and his mouth falls open, and Gavin can feel the added stickiness. The heat in him.

 

Then RK lifts him up. He feels horrible an empty for half a second. Then he’s on his back. RK on top of him. Slipping back into his ass. Fucking him fast and deep. Kissing him. Gavin moans into his mouth. Clings to him. Bucks back against every thrust.

 

“So good for me, baby. So good for Daddy. I want you to come again like this. I know you can.”

 

_“Touchmeplease–”_

 

RK props himself up on one arm. He rubs his thumb across Gavin’s cock. Fast and rough, just like he’s thrusting. It takes maybe thirty seconds. He whimpers pitifully as he shakes apart. _Daddy, daddy, please, fuck._ RK groans. Ruts into him, erratic and desperate. Then he goes still.

 

“Wow,” Connor murmurs beside them. “That was… extremely arousing.”

 

“Yeah.” RK cups the side of Gavin’s face, smiling just a little. “We’re good together.”

 

RK withdraws and gets up. Gavin might pout at being left alone. RK notices, and gently nudges him towards Connor.

 

“I’ll be right back, baby. Let RK800 take care of you.”

 

Connor is lying on his side. He extends an arm, leaving space for Gavin to cuddle against him. Gavin narrows his eyes.

 

“We never talk about this,” he mumbles. But he does roll over, press his back against Connor’s chest. He lets himself be held. It’s OK or whatever.

 

RK returns after a minute, holding another bottle of water. Gavin drinks it. Then RK settles down in front of him. Kissing him gently. It’s not terrible. Being sandwiched between two robotic idiots. It’s maybe a thing he could do again sometime.

 

“Are you going to share this footage with Lieutenant Anderson?” RK asks so casually. What. Gavin hadn’t even considered that. Shit. Shit. _Shit._

 

“Usually Hank requests to view the footage of my liaisons outside our relationship, but he expressed an explicit desire to not see or hear anything about this.”

 

“Pity. He’s missing out.”

 

“Yes. He mentioned something about professional courtesy and not wanting to know what his co-workers look like naked. I don’t really understand it.”

 

“Humans.”

 

“Both of you need to stop talking or start fucking me again. Otherwise, I’m leaving.” Gavin grunts, already trying to get up.

 

“Hush.” RK pulls him right back down. “The night is young and you’re not going anywhere, darling. We’re both going to fuck you at least three more times before you’re allowed to sleep.”

 

Gavin bites his lip. Like it’s a shitty romance novel. “Well… OK.”

 

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Alt-J](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZD8fyG7bw0) song. I've got [tumblr](http://trashcangimmick.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Special thanks to oswobblepot for those Good Good edits. I love these awful boys.


End file.
